Journey Throughout the Elements
by Arbaleste
Summary: Winning the lottery usually means a lot of cash but what he won was a entirely new life in a world of ninjas and samurais with powers never seen before. Will he brighten the world or descent it in darkness! OC/SI NarutoxFGO crossover with minor elements of another games and animes. Rated M: For language/violence/ and possible lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is my first atempt on a fiction and english is not my native language so i apologize for the bad grammar and errors.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **O1 – A New Beginning**

I could fell the sunshine caressing my face, the breeze going through my hair, the scent of grass filling my nostrils and the running water resound in my ears. I was laying down lazily in the soft patch of grass just outside the farm village that I called home, 'Hi no Ko'. With a soft yawn I began to open my eyes and get up, taking a minute to let my eyes adjust to the new light I stretched lightly, sighing I took notice of the beautiful scenery in front of me. An endless blue sky with white clouds coming and going at their ever-slow pace, hills filled with green bountiful grass and trees and a small stream of crystalline water running its course. I could feel the smile forming on my lips; I cannot help but smile every time I see this view, taking a few steps towards the stream I look at my reflection in the surface of the water, it display the image of a boy no older than 13 years old with shoulder length wild light green hair, ocean blue eyes, healthy and soft white skin, thin lips and very feminine features. If one didn't know beforehand said person would say without doubt that I am a girl and call anyone who said otherwise blind or crazy. Chuckling to myself, I took another quick overview.

"Yup, still a miniature **Ten no Kusari (Chains of Heaven)**."

I was wearing a tight short sleeve brown T-shirt that hugged my upper body showcasing my fit torso and arms, an equal brown but slightly looser cargo pants with no shoes in sight because I like the feeling of the grass and earth on my feet. My muscles are well defined and easily seen beneath the shirt, 7 years working day after day in a farm will do that to your body… that and some 'extracurricular activities', now one might think I do this to show off but there is a reason for that, even after a decade living in this village sometimes I still can feel some very disturbing eyes on me, I can't do anything about my face but by using tight shirts I can shatter some delusions… though sometimes that don't prevent said eyes to run my body, it give me chills just to think about it.

Back when I choose this body to be mine I didn't think about the consequences, but I don't regret for one second after all they are my hero. Yawning once again, feeling the sleep taking hold of me I lay down on the grass closing my eyes slowly, falling asleep shortly after letting my mind wander to the events that led me to where I am today.

Dreamscape

 _The memory of that day is almost gone just like_ _ **they**_ _said it was going to be, everything are just blurs and people simple silhouettes. I remember walking down the street my attention caught in a lottery game with a very kind looking grandpa/granny ringing a bell trying to get people's attention, but oddly enough no one seemed to even hear them, with my curiosity getting the best of me I tried my luck and against all odds I managed to get the Grand Prize, they congratulate me over and over again clapping my shoulders kindly. Here the scene changes I find myself floating in an endless sea of white, I tried to move but I couldn't I looked at my hands but just like everyone else they are just silhouettes of human hands, I tried to call for someone but my voice didn't came out when I was starting to panic out of thin air another silhouette appeared and I immediately recognized the smile that_ _ **they**_ _had on their face the grandpa/granny from the lottery game. They kept the smile and showed me a little gold sphere the very same I had drawn with the words 'Grand Prize' carved, that of course gave me more questions than answers. What followed was a long and complex explanation about_ _ **their**_ _existence and what wining that prize meant, I won't lie and say I understood everything because I certainly didn't, what I could make of it was this:_ _ **They**_ _were a cosmic and omnipotent being that from time to time granted wishes to intelligent species and one such gift for mankind was that lottery game, but according to them not everyone could take a spin, the person had to earn the right with good deeds, selflessness, good karma and of course… luck. 'We won't realize the wishes of some scumbag.'_ _ **Their**_ _words. In my case, I would say I used all the luck of my life and wouldn't be surprised if I died the next day, when I told_ _ **them**_ _that_ _ **they**_ _just laughed and waved my concerns off._

 _With the end of the explanation, the conversation went to the topic at hand, my Grand Prize, my wish to be fulfilled. With that, I could feel a smile forming in my lips, after reading, playing and watching about their adventures there was a wish that I desired above all else. The cosmic being gave me an all known smile and with a snap of fingers, various cards appeared out of nothing dancing all around me, my smile became a grin at that they knew of course they knew. Without a second thought my hand reached and grabbed his card:_

 _ **Hero: Enkidu**_ _. The only friend of Gilgamesh and the only one he recognized as his equal. The divine construct made by gods of a clod of earth, a monster of clay later taking the shape of the sacred prostitute that was send to calm him for he immediately fell in love with her._

 _My absolute favorite hero of the fate series his background and skills are simply amazing. After choosing his card the other ones vanished and Enkidu card became particles of light creating the vessel that will be my body._

 _The next set of cards appeared and once again, without a second thought I grabbed the card:_

 _ **Shinra Banshou (All things in Nature)**_ _._

 _The Hijutsu; the Knowledge of unknown and jutsus. Information is power and having the knowledge of all jutsus in history will be the supreme ace. It originally belong in the world of Nabari but being a omnipotent being I'm certain that it can be modified to belong to another world… minus the fairy if you will. As the choice was made, the other cards vanished once again and the Shinra Banshou card became particles of light creating the vessel of my gift._

 _Finally, the third and final card appeared, but this time it was only one, I gave a small smile as I grabbed the card:_

 _ **The Elemental Nations**_ _._

 _Home of the ninjas and samurais that fight to protect their villages, countries and loved ones. And home to a certain blond knucklehead ninja that above all else wish to be acknowledge by his village._

" _ **The choice is made."**_

 _I was a little shocked at the sound of_ _ **their**_ _voice we have been talking with each other for quite some time but only now I noticed that it is the first time I heard_ _ **their**_ _voice. It was a mix of various voices combined man and women, young and old it was powerful but also soothing and warm it reminded me of times when I was hurt or sad and my grandparents would comfort me and cheer me up._

" _ **A Journey ends and a new one begins. For a new life to be born the old one shall cease. Your memories of your old self will be forgotten but your knowledge shall remain. You chose Enkidu to be your vessel acquiring all his gifts. You chose Shinra Banshou to be your gift acquiring all of its knowledge. You chose the elemental nations to be your home and host your soul."**_

 _I could feel my heart beating in my chest and a mix of emotions stir my soul, excitement, hope, happiness, determination, confusion and fear. With a wave of_ _ **their**_ _hands the particles of light were mixed together and my very self was being added to the spectrum of light, as my conscience began to fade I heard_ _ **their**_ _voice for the last time._

" _ **Go in peace little light but remember light and darkness are the two sides of the same face. Light can brighten the world but also call upon even greater darkness."**_

 _Great, speaking in riddles, why does it always have to end with a riddle? After that, I lost my conscience completely. I don't know how many time have passed since my encounter with_ _ **them**_ _, sometimes I would feel hungry but it passed soon after, I would also feel thirsty, cold, dirty and upset but it all seemed to solve itself soon after… oh no. After I don't know how long I was able to confirm my assumption, when I was finally able to open my eyes and look around… yep I'm a baby (2 years old). My mind was perfectly functional but my body was underdeveloped so I couldn't walk or speak, but I was able to understand the people around me and take in the world around. After a few days eavesdropping I managed to pick up some things first my name_ _ **Tetsuya**_ _, that's the name my guardian call's me the man is a freaking giant 6'9 feet tall, trimmed gray hair in the military style, sharp features with dark brown eyes, tanned skin build like a bull, he is old like 50 years but could easily pass for 30. The second thing is the man himself my guardian, Hattori jii-san he adopted me after my parents dropped me off at his doorstep he says he stuck up with me but he likes me… I think. Third I'm not in Konoha I'm in a farm village in the land of fire named 'Hi no Ko' the farmlands cultivate rice and raise cattle, the grains, products and animals are sold in the capital and even the shinobi village._

 _The first two years of my new life was a nightmare of boredom I couldn't do anything aside from eating, sleeping and taking walks around the village with Hattori jii-san the man wouldn't let me out of his sight for 1 freaking second 'learn the craft' he said. I was about to lose my mind but fortunately by the start of the 5 year he allowed me to go out unsupervised the first thing I did was find a secluded location to test my body, the place I found was a little cave now abandoned that was used to grown mushrooms. I could barely contain my excitement I waited three long years for this. For the next 5 hours I would do exercises (pushups, abdominals, lift rocks), run along the cave, punch and kick the walls, and the results were amazing I could do exercises effortlessly lift rocks bigger than myself like it was nothing, run fast, ninja fast and not a drop of sweat, my punches and kicks would rock the cave and smash rocks and although I was bruised all over my body it as healing itself very fast. So my findings._

 _Physically I'm very strong and fast. I don't have anything to compare myself with but roughly, I would say I could knock unconscious any ordinary Jōnin and even some high ranked ones if caught with their guard down with a good punch in the face. With the speed, I can probably tell how many spins a shuriken does from the moment it is thrown until it reaches the target, not only my body is fast but also my mind and thought process. My body is very durable but I can be hurt and possible die if my heart of brain are badly damaged I can't say for sure and I'm not interested in finding out. Pain perception is the same as everyone._

 _ **Enkidu**_ _skills originally used magical energy but in this world it's powered by a small amount of chakra and raw natural energy, since I don't have the slightest idea how to use chakra, I'm stuck for the moment. The only skill that I'm able to use is the_ _ **Consummated Shape**_ _and only because it activated by itself meaning I have no control over it. But I noticed something when it activated I thought it was going to use my own chakra to heal my wounds but it actually uses natural energy, the nature itself give me it's energy. But it's not like I'm in sage mode all the time, as I have no idea how to convert natural energy into senjutsu chakra and although I can sense the natural energy while the_ _ **Consummated Shape**_ _is active the whole process is unknown to me. Even knowing the theory is impossible to make the body do something it's not capable of. Another thing worth of notice is the fact that I don't get tired at all, another trait of the_ _ **Consummated Shape**_ _as long as there is natural energy in the land it will replenish my lost stamina, meaning I can go on and on without rest or sleep. I noticed this before but until now it was pointless since I wasn't allowed to do anything without supervision and it would be weird for a small child not sleep, I can of course still sleep but only for the pleasure of it and to pass time. Also, I don't have the side effects of gathering the natural energy since I don't really need to gather it, which makes sense since Enkidu original body as a lump of clay molded by the gods themselves making it the perfect conduit for natural energy. After the first test of my physical capabilities I went back home to eat lunch with Hattori jii-san, he gave me a weird look about my dirty self but let it slide as 'child antics'._

 _I spend the rest of the day exploring the village, meeting the people and trying to make friends, which as very hard I might add. It was a very nice and warm uphill village build around a large lake full of green and farmlands the terraced rice farm was quite a sight, there was also a few barns filled with livestock such was cows and horses and some chicken coops. The people were nice, polite and very close with each other, in a small village such as this all the people are like one big family. Making friends was a lot harder than I thought the boys were aware of me for some reason and the girls would make a fuss all around, which puzzled and scared me at the same time._

 _The course of the next weeks were the same routine, testing my body in the morning trying to go beyond with each passing day and improve the control of my physical strength. The Chakra training was still on hold, I considered using the knowledge of_ _ **Shinra Banshou (All Things in Nature)**_ _but decide against it since I couldn't explain my sudden development in an area restricted to civilians. I really need to start build my chakra at some point but I need an opportunity to do so. Next, I eat lunch with Hattori Jii-san and spend the rest of the day playing (or rather being dragged around) with (by) my friends. The days went uneventful like this, until on a rainy day we couldn't go play outside I decided to explore the house more specifically Hattori jii-san room, he doesn't allow me in but he's out right now… he he. Passing through the door into unknown lands, I go wide-eyed by the sight before me: Wood bed, wood nightstand with a single picture frame of him holding a grinning yours truly, wood wardrobe… 'So plain'. Honestly, I expected something more, some dirty secret or dirty magazine but found nothing a man such a him should have some skeletons in the closet… of course the closet, grinning from ear to ear I run to the wardrobe opened it with an exaggerated motion, but once again found nothing but clothes 'so anticlimactic' dropping my head in disappointment I take notice of a wooden trunk in the bottom of the wardrobe felling my grin coming back I pulled it out immediately. This time my surprise is real the first thing I see when the trunk is open is a Jōnin flak jacket, my first contact with the ninja world, gulping I took it in my hands putting it on the floor carefully I kept going through the items in the trunk I also found a Konoha forehead protector and a fanged shaped kunai. At the bottom of the trunk, there was a photo album but before I could reach it, I felt the world freeze at the dense_ _ **killing intent**_ _that was directed at me I could feel the sweat build in my face and my breath became irregular but as soon as it came, it was gone._

" _I thought I taught you better than go through someone personal belongings… hmm, Tetsuya?!"_

"…"

 _I heard Hattori jii-san voice behind me but I couldn't answer, the fear of that heavy Killing Intent heavy on my mind. Sighing he gently picked me up from the floor taking the kunai away and patting me on my back guiding me outside the room._

" _This in from a past that I would soon forget… as should you. Off you go now."_

 _With that finished, he closed the door and I moving like a robot went to my room diving into the bed covering myself with the quilt trying to process what the hell just happened. Hattori jii-san was a Konoha shinobi a very good one if that monster killing intent meant something. This was shocking news but also a golden opportunity if he can teach me I could learn the basics and go to Konoha and became a Shinobi myself… tough he didn't sound very happy about that part of his life, I wonder what happened. But I can't let this chance pass I need to become strong. With fire burning in my eyes, I vowed to make Hattori jii-san take me as a disciple… but first I need to apologize. The dinner that night was awkward because the earlier events, after finishing the dinner I immediately went to the floor in dogeza apologizing to Hattori jii-san sincerely. I could tell he was still a little angry at me but sensing the heartfelt apology the sighed and forgave me, but he immediately regretted for the next moment I jumped him holding his leg and begging for him to teach me how to be a ninja._

 _The next day my routine resumed with the addition of every night after dinner I would jump Hattori jii-san and beg again and again until he gave me a head chop and put me to bed… quite literally. That was my days for the next months I begged and begged but the old ox wouldn't budge at all, one day he finally was fed up with my antics and dragged me off bed 5:00 am throwing me outside saying 'He who does not work, neither shall he eat' I was a little shocked at first but nodded soon after, he did had a point after all. The man was a freaking slave driver he made me work the fields, tend the land, care for the animals and I'm not proud to say that I was chased by chickens in more than one occasion then clean the barns. Overall, it was not that bad, the work helped me get a better feeling of my body and the people were kind enough to help me when I didn't know how to do something, and working with the farmers always ended with a big piece of the best apple pie I ever had, courtesy of Mari baa-san, the nice lady next door. She was a very nice lady always having a smile on her face making people feel welcomed, she was also quite pretty blonde hair tied in a low ponytail kind and motherly features, forest green eyes wearing a simple green dress with a white apron and sandals. Tough I never learned how old she was… too scared to ask. And of course, there was her. Mari baa-san daughter Ana-san the most beautiful woman I seen in my entire life. She had long blonde platinum hair wrapped in a ponytail, expressive emerald green eyes, a tiny and cute lightly snub nose, cherry pink thin lips that always displayed a playful smile and perfectly sculpted cheekbones. Her body was a gift from kami, she had slightly tanned skin long and toned legs from the farm work her belly was fit and without an ounce of fat and had an exquisite pair of c-cup breasts. And her choice of wardrobe did little to hide her gifts to mankind, she was wearing a brown cargo short shorts very tight around her firm ass leaving her beautiful legs on display and an equally tight white tank top that hugged her upper body nicely and simple working boots, simply put she was hot as hell. One could always find me smiling like an idiot while looking at her, the guys always mocked me when they caught me staring at her calling me a 'precocious brat' but luckily she didn't seem to take offense always giving me a smile calling me cutie, I know she's way out of my league but hey a man can dream._

 _By the end of the work's day Hattori jii-san must've thought I would be too spent to bother him with the ninja stuff but unfortunately the_ _ **Consummated Shape**_ _kept me at 100% all day long and of course right after dinner the routine resumed, I honestly couldn't say if he was surprised or shocked with my display of stamina his poker face was uncanny. Still he didn't budge, another week went by like this, waking 5:00 am in the morning and working my ass off until dusk stealing a few glances of Ana-san here and there, doing stupid stuff with my friends and begging repeatedly for Hattori jii-san to teach me. By this point, he decided to take another approach, after another round of pitiful begging he took me to the abandoned backyard of the house, the soil here was rocky and poor, unfit to use as a farm so it was abandoned. Here for the first time I saw Hattori the Ninja not the Hattori jii-san the grumpy but kind grandpa that took me in._

" _Come on then, you want to be a Ninja show me what you got!"_

 _Even his voice changed it was hard and void of emotion his presence was crushing, I could feel the pressure on my shoulders weight me down. Gritting my teeth I charged at him at full speed to normal people it would been a blur but him wasn't even fazed I made a fist and aimed a punch with all the strength I could muster but to my surprise an shock all it took him to defend as his left arm we stared at each other for a second my shocked eyes meeting his cold ones before I felt him throw a right hook at me, I moved both my arms to defend in a cross guard, the blow was so heavy that I felt my bones crack under the impact but the biggest surprise was when I registered three more blows land in my stomach, liver and chest I didn't even see him move, the next thing I felt was a mouthful of blood leave my mouth and me crashing hard on the ground shattering it beneath me, it took me a moment to notice that I was staring at the night sky._

" _Is that all you got? You are too conceited brat! So what you are a little strong, so what you are a little fast! The Shinobi world is full of darkness and deceit a little power and speed will not save you from the monsters that dwell there! Why do you want to be a ninja, why do you want to step in a world of darkness, why do you seek power, what do you intend to do with such power? You are just a naïve brat who doesn't know anything about what means to be a ninja fantasizing about a world that doesn't exist. If that is all you got just stay there on the ground and keep dreaming you damn brat!" He Roared_

 _It hurts all over, but nothing hurts more than the words he said. He was right I was naïve I've been thinking this as a game, I could be a hero and save the world, have adventures defeating villains and saving villages, have a harem of beautiful women to realize my every wish. 'I have a special power so everything should go my way after all I'm a chosen one' that's what I thought. I was naïve and stupid, I'm not the protagonist of a game the people in this world are not npc's! Not anymore, I felt the_ _ **Consummated Shape**_ _activate and heal my wounds, with newfound resolution in my eyes I got up and stared at the man in front of me, this time I could see genuine surprise in his eyes but it was gone a second later I still don't have the answers for his questions but my wish, my desire didn't change… 'I want to be strong'. 'What can I do? He is far strong and faster than me so how can I win? Think… feints, misdirection, camouflage… ok let's do this!' I charged at him a second time aiming a straight punch at his stomach he once again moved an arm to guard but this time it was just a feint the after image disappeared revealing myself aiming a low kick at his knees, he raised his left leg to block the incoming kick but my real target was the ground beneath stomping on it with all my strength raising a cloud of dust on impact hiding both of us, just as I thought he didn't move so I threw rocks after rocks at him from different locations hiding my presence in the best way I could, he simple moved out the way make no mistake I was throwing the rocks really fast and yet he effortlessly avoided them, gritting my teeth I resorted to only thing left to do I picked up a big piece of rock and threw at him revealing for one second my location he took stance to aim a punch at my location but it was the rock, he ignored it and turned to the other side where he could see my last attempt of a punch aimed at his head he scoffed and moved his left arm to give me a backhand slap but the moment It connected it passed through for it was another feint, behind the rock I held my breath putting everything I had into a fist punching through the rock making the fragments obstruct his vision so he had to protect his eyes and this time for sure I felt the impact of my punch connect to his solar plexus, grinning to myself I could swear I saw his body move an inch but that was the last thing I saw for the next moment he gave me a knee kick in the stomach and my world went black. He stood there for a moment looking at my unconscious form on the ground as if contemplating about something; he patted his chest and sighed picking me up from the ground he went back inside with me over his shoulder._

 _By the time I woke up it was already morning and Hattori jii-san was nowhere to be found come to think the whole village is a little more quiet than usual. Oh yeah the monthly transportation of the farm produces, which means today was a day off. After washing myself and getting a fresh set of clothes, I went for a walk around the village, the events of last night playing on my head. I remember being quite proud of myself for landing a hit on Hattori jii-san, but thinking things through it was pretty obvious that he was going easy on me even falling for the feints and distractions it was impossible from the beginning to do anything to him he is a Ninja Veteran living to the age of 70 were most of the ninjas die at a young age and I don't even know the right way to punch. Sighing I sat down by a tree near the lake, everything changed and I had another reason to thank Hattori jii-san. By evening, everyone had returned safely and went to their homes, reaching my own I could smell the food being prepared, going inside I found Him making dinner._

" _Hey. Thank you for yesterday and I'm sorry, you were right about everything… but I still want to be a Ninja." I started._

" _Hmmm…" Was his response._

" _I don't have the answers for your questions but I want to be strong, I want to have power to fight against threats against me and those I hold dear…" He gave me a side-glance and sighed._

" _Of course you don't have an answer you are too young to have such understanding about the world. It's the job of the parents to put their children on the right path, is beyond me why you want to set foot in that world but I know I can't stop you. So I will teach you a few things (but mostly beat you up)." He said the last words in an inaudible whisper. I was beyond happy not just because he finally agreed to teach me but by the fondness in his voice talking about parents and children missing completely the last words he said._

" _Thank you H-" Here he lifted a finger._

" _Don't thank me yet, by the time I'm done you might end up hating me. You are quite lucky to be able to heal yourself otherwise you would end up as just a blood stain in the ground." He said with a grin that I didn't know he was capable of, sending a chill up my spine._

" _Now, Let's eat."_

 _After that night my life started over. I did my job until dusk learning everything that I could from the villagers, at night I would spar with Hattori jii-san (Getting my ass kicked over and over), after each passing day we grew closer to one another, still both of us had things we didn't want to share so we adopted a policy 'If you don't want to talk about it I won't ask; If you want to talk about it I will listen'. A little irresponsible perhaps but it worked for us, we had dinner with each other every night and sometimes Mari baa-san and Ana-san would stop by to eat with us… if I didn't know any better I would think there was something between Hattori jii-san and Mari baa-san, and I end up the day in meditation doing the leaf concentration practice as per Hattori jii-san instructions to increase my chakra reserves and control. I started with average reserves but even now, it's increasing without signs of stopping another trait of my body I assume. Control as a little trickier, I could feel it increasing but it's progress as very slow, at some point I tried to cheat and use the knowledge of_ _ **Shinra Banshou (All things in Nature)**_ _but found out that without enough control I couldn't concentrate on the knowledge I wanted and all it's information would go through my brain at once giving me the worst headache of the world it felt like my head was going to split and my brain would explode, luckily for me Hattori jii-san was around and managed to knock me unconscious before I got brain damage, I probably should've thought about this more carefully. After that, he prohibited me from doing it again and my practice resumed the normal pace. After successfully unlocking my chakra pathway system I gained access to_ _ **Enkidu**_ _others abilities._

 _ **Transfiguration**_ _: Since I would've lost my status as 'human' if my body was still made of clay and not be able to hold my soul this body is of flesh and blood that was the reason I was underdeveloped as a baby my body was adjusting to_ _ **Enkidu**_ _gifts without his base clay form. And so as I am a human of flesh and blood I can't transform my body, what I can do is boost my physical attributes by 50% for a set period of time including strength, speed and chakra reserves._

 _ **Presence Detection**_ _: Self-explanatory I think. It basically makes me a Kanchi Taipu_ _ **(Perception Type)**_ _Ninja. I have yet to find my maximum range but I can easily feel the entire village._

 _ **Age of Babylon**_ _: Now this is were things get interesting, all of Enkidu skills are powered by raw Natural Energy and a tiny amount of my own chakra, not senjutsu chakra. When I use this Skill I feel invincible, all the power at the tip of my fingers is a very dangerous feeling if not careful I may end up drunk on power so I decided to never use it's maximum output until I'm more mature. For now I am more than happy to use the_ _ **Chains of Heaven**_ _which is amazing, I can make them appear from anywhere around me and they follow my mental commands… awesome._

 _And like that I spend the days of my infancy, working, training, spending time with Hattori jii-san (getting my ass kicked) daydreaming about Ana-san. Sometimes I would get bored and went do stupid things with the boys, steal some of Mari baa-san apple pies, dare one another to jump in the freezing lake just for the giggles, scare the shit out of the cows and other times I tried to spy the girls in the baths with the older boys and watch them get beaten up saying they forced me into it while doing puppy eyes and getting some pity hugs (crocodile tears for the win)._

 _Amidst those peaceful days, 7 years went by._

 **Present, Farm Village of Hi no Ko**

By the time I woke up it was already dusk cursing under my breath I got up hurriedly and went straight home greeting people as I passed by them. When I finally arrived home I could smell the sweet sweet scent of Mari baa-san apple pie, 'almost time for dinner' I thought as I opened the door. I went straight for the kitchen where I found Mari Baa-san setting the table for dinner.

"Good Evening Mari baa-san." I greeted her with a smile.

"Good Evening Tetsu-kun. You are a little late." She greeted me back with her trademark smile putting the steaming hot apple pie at the center of the table.

"I know I know I… was caught up in something." I said trying to steal a piece of pie when she was not looking only for her to slap my hand away.

"Ah ah, that's for dessert young man. So by 'caught up in something' you mean sleeping all day in and miss the time?" She said with a mock glare cleaning her hands in the apron.

"H-how could you possible know?" I asked in shock. Chuckling she pointed to my hair.

"There is grass on your hair." She said amused by my antics, as I run a hand through my hair I pick up a handful of blades of grass letting out a sigh I reach for the bowl of apples on the table picking up one taking a bite out of it asking after swallowing.

"So, where is the big guy?" She points to the backyard.

"He's waiting for you." I nod in thanks giving her a kiss on the cheek walking to the backyard right after. Two years ago, Hattori jii-san and Mari baa-san finally become an official couple the village threw them a big party to celebrate, good food, good drinks, dancing and a hell of awkward time for me when I got home after the party died down. One year after that for my despair and desolation Ana-san moved out from the village along with most of her generation of young people. She wanted to see more of the world and managed to get a job with a bunch of traveling merchants in the capital after a trip there. She still send us letters telling about her travels, but after she left the village lost a lot of its color. Letting out a pitiful moan I cross the portal leading to the backyard letting the wind take the blades of grass away, taking another bite of the apple I hear the booming voice of my dearest grandpa.

"You are late!" He was sitting in the porch drinking a glass of sake observing the mess that is the backyard, after 7 years fighting here repeatedly the landscape was in a pretty bad shape.

"I was-" I began but he beat me to it.

"Sleeping all day in… I heard." He said impassively I sweat drop.

"Are people here freaking espers?" He gave me a confused look but shrugged off I was took a sit next to him.

"For the past 7 years I taught you all I could, I know I'm not teacher material but you pulled through… now I believe you have enough strength to protect yourself out there and will make a fine ninja." He says with a fatherly smile making me smile as well, ever since Mari baa-san moved in he has smiled a lot more I'm really happy for him, he doesn't talk about his past but I can tell it's full of pain and loss, I hope they can make each other happy now and forever.

"Although with that look of yours they might make you do some seduction missions!" He laughs at my annoyed expression. I'm really happy for him but sometimes he really pisses me off.

"As much I would like to give you one last beating as a parting gift I'm sure Mari will kill us both if we break the porch one more time… so, here you go." He says passing me a little wooden box, I take it out of his hand and processed to open. Inside is the fang shaped kunai I found all those years back, it's appearance is exactly the same of a normal ninja kunai with the exception being it's curved blade and some strange patterns on the grip.

"It may not look like much but that is a chakra blade, the seals on the grip is a fuinjutsu formula to increase it's chakra absorption capabilities and output stability. It's not much I know but I'm sure it will be useful." This clumsy old ox. I gave him a wide grin and bumped my shoulder against his affectionately or at least tried even sitting the man is a giant and I'm no taller than 5'0 feet.

"Is more than enough grandpa! Thank you." He scratched his head somewhat embarrassed.

"Enough with this emotional stuff, let's go eat" He said getting up going back inside with me in tow.

The three of us had a very pleasant dinner together laughing, enjoying the good food as well each other's company. I'm really going to miss them. By the end of dinner, I went to take a shower and brush my teeth slipping in my pajama's turning in for the night. As I enter my room I double check my suitcase to see if everything is in there, 'clothes, wallet, map, shoes, personal hygiene tools and grandpa parting gift'. With everything in order, I closed the suitcase putting it in a chair and went to bed. Tomorrow I'll move to Konoha, my original plan was to start the academy when I was 9 years but Hattori jii-san didn't allow it he himself wanted to make sure I could protect myself and would only give the ok if I managed to build a solid taijutsu foundation, learn and master an offensive jutsu and have decent chakra control. A week ago, I finally managed to do it.

"At long last, Konoha!" Grinning to myself I let sleep take me to the land of dreams.

The next morning as soon as I opened my eyes I jumped out of the bed picking up my new clothes getting dressed as fast as I could I took a minute to see my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a white kimono shirt with long sleeves tied with a simple black sash, calf length black pants with with two white circles on the left leg and fingerless shinobi sandals. My light green hair still loose and wild. With a smile, I took my suitcase and went downstairs greeting Mari baa-san and Hattori jii-san.

"Good morning!" I said with an excited smile sitting down to eat breakfast with them.

"Good Moring sweetie. Well don't you look cute with the new clothes! " Mari baa-san said with a smile giving a slice of bacon and a toast.

"Hmm… you should have gone for something more… manly." Hattori jii-san grumbled giving me a side glance from his newspaper. I shrugged it off eating my breakfast.

"Are you excited for the big day? Do you have everything ready?" Mari baa-san asked.

"You bet! I got all the essentials on my suitcase anything else I can get at the shops there." I said unable to keep my enthusiasm from my voice.

At the end of breakfast, I went outside to help everyone prepare the carts for transport and by noon, we finished. Everyone was at the village entrance saying goodbyes and wishing a safe travel to their families Hattori jii-san and Mari baa-san among them. I gave Mari baa-san a tight hug telling her to take care of the big guy, Hattori jii-san and I stared at each other for a moment, words weren't needed we know what as on each other minds, soon after we shook hands and he pulled me in a one arm hug, Mari baa-san watched with a fond smile on her lips with tears threatening to form in her eyes. When was time to depart I hopped in the last cart of the line giving them a smile waving my hands, but when the carts started to move and I saw them getting farther and farther I felt sadness build up in my chest and tears to form in the corner of my eyes, the same as true to them they were smiling but it was a sad smile to keep the tears away 'no, not like this' I thought.

"Hattori jii-san Mari baa-san thank you for everything! I love you both! Take good care of each other like you did for me, and…" Here I grinned "… don't go on making a habit of breaking beds!" I yelled. Silence and then booming laughter from everyone present, I could see Mari baa-san go scarlet covering her face with her hands and Hattori jii-san blush slightly yelling profanities at me. I laughed with everyone the feeling of sadness washing away, I hope they don't hate me for doing this but it is way better than a sad goodbye. I kept waving at them until they were out of sight then I sat down closing my eyes wondering about what would come next.

* * *

 **A.N As I said this is the first story i have written every review, comments and tips are most welcomed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **O2- Surprises, A Chance Encounter & Shifts**

 **Land of Fire, Road to Konoha**

I was laying down in the back of the cart humming to myself as it moved towards Konoha. I was still a little down because of the departure but cheered myself up thinking about the distance between Konoha and Hi no Ko. Travelling at civilian speed it would take three days to reach Konoha and at Ninja speed only one, so I could visit them on my days off, it's not like I will never see them again. Grinning like a fool, I resumed my humming much to the annoyance of the cart driver. My plan was simple enough: Join the academia as soon as possible blend in with the classroom and try my best to avoid drawing attention to myself and hopefully make friends with the rookie nine and Konoha 11. I'm not foolish enough to drawn attention to myself with the likes of Danzo in the village. I'll be by myself until I'm able to become a Genin and join a team, no one will be there to care for me, and if Danzo set his eyes on me… well I'll be pretty much fucked. Shaking the bad thoughts away, I sit up in the lotus position picking up five random leaves that fell from the trees putting them on my head to start the leaf concentration practice, no better time to train than the present.

 **Land of Fire, Konoha, Hokage Office**

I was not the only one with many grim thoughts in my mind, one extremely concerned and tired Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting in his office going through piles of documents on his desk. The last weeks have not been easy for the Hokage, the growing tension between Konoha council and the Uchiha clan was deteriorating fast, and the latest reports from Itachi stated that the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'etat. To make things worse the council immediate response was to pass judgment on them as traitors, the entire clan… even children. That of course as unacceptable to Hiruzen he wanted to find a peaceful solution without bloodshed, but as the time passed, he realized that no matter how much he thought about it he could not find a peaceful solution. Sighing he put the documents down reaching for his pipe in order to calm himself but decided against it. He closed his eyes reclining in his chair, grim thoughts in his mind, then he heard the sound of something hitting the window from outside, he opened his eyes looking for the source of the sound. When he found it his eyes went wide in surprise for he recognized it, it was a swallow, a tiny scarf with Konoha symbol around his neck 'Kojiro' he thought, getting up he opened the window allowing him to enter, the bird chirped flying around the Hokage office a few times before landing on his right shoulder. The old Hokage smiled, one thing so rare for him these days, petting the now named Kojiro head the bird chirped happily pecking his finger playfully before extending his leg showing the Hokage a scroll tied to it. Hiruzen took the scroll and opened it reading it's contents.

' _Hiruzen, I'm sorry to drop this on you especially with all your responsibilities but I need a favor. A few years ago I picked up a brat his name is Tetsuya, I was planning to raise him to be a civilian but some circumstances led him to seek the path of a Ninja, I was against it a first but the fire in his eyes… reminded me so much of her that I couldn't deny him. I gave him a crash course and now he is moving to Konoha, I think he can take care of himself but he is too naïve and there are things that he cannot protect himself from, so I ask of you to look after him regarding those things. I sincerely hope it's not too much of a burden on you. Hattori._

 _P.S.: That's the name I go by now._

The Hokage read the scroll with mild amusement on his face 'As blunt as I remember' he thought, at the end of the scroll was a picture of said boy. He paused a moment looking at the picture and reading the scroll one more time, he definitely said boy but looking at the picture he could only see a very cute girl, looking at the picture more carefully he sighed 'no wonder' his expression fell a little. If he knew before he would've advised Hattori to no let him come to Konoha now, the whole situation with the Uchiha, the building tension with the civilians and the council.

"I could really use your help now old friend." He smiled sadly, Kojiro chirped and nuzzled his head against the old Hokage cheek as if trying to say 'Cheer up'.

"Thanks Kojiro, give him my best regards and tell him I'll keep an eye on his boy." The Hokage said with a smile, the bird chirped again and with a poof of smoke, he was gone. Hiruzen sat down, his memories going back to a time where Hattori as known as Dragon.

 **Land of Fire, Konoha**

-Three days later-

Finally, I'm finally here. I can see the huge doors of Konoha main gate getting closer and closer, the last three days were a boring ordeal but it was worth it for I'm finally here. My excitement was displayed all over my face I couldn't help it and as soon as the carts stopped I grabbed my suitcase jumping out and running to the entrance of the village saying my goodbyes to the people of Hi no Ko darting to the guard post. When I arrived, I went through a brief inspection before the guard granted permission to enter. I stared in awe at the sight before me, houses upon houses of all shapes and sizes, buildings, convenience stores, movie theaters, light poles, satellite dishes and so much people. 'So much civilization' I thought, I spent my whole life until now in a farm village, so I was a little overwhelmed by the beauty and liveliness of this village even though I knew what expect seeing with my own eyes is a very different experience. And the most amazing sight of all, the Hokage rock, it's huge eve from here so far away I can see the sculpted faces of Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen and Minato… so amazing. I pulled out the map out of my suitcase following the path to my new home; first things first, I can take the sights when I settle in. I noticed something weird on the path to my new place; the people are very tense as if something bad was about to happen, that got me curious but again I can investigate later. When I finally arrived at my new home I was honestly surprised, Hattori jii-san did all the paper work but didn't say anything to me 'you're in for a surprise' he said. I thought it was going to be a rundown apartment in the bad side of the village but in reality is a very cozy looking little house with two floors in the main street it even has a little backyard… 'ok, what's the catch? It's haunted or something?' I thought to myself.

"Excuse me; are you by any chance Tetsuya-kun?" As I was running the possible scenarios in my mind I heard someone call to me, I turned around finding the owner of the voice it was a plump middle-aged woman with a round face brown hair and eyes. She was wearing a simple blue dress and white sandals.

"Yes, that's my name… but ho-" Before I could even finish my sentence, she grabbed my hands pulling me into a bear hug with such enthusiasm that one could say she found a long lost brother.

"Oh, thank goodness, I was starting to think that you've changed your mind. Oh, forgive me." She said putting me down. "My name is Satomi and I'll be your landlady, nice to meet you Tetsuya-Kun." She extend her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too Satomi-san, but please feel free to call me Tetsu." I smiled back shaking her hand.

"My my, what a charmer. Very well Tetsu-kun, shall we?" She giggled before guiding me towards the house. She pulled out a single key from her dress pocket opening the door and giving it to me after.

"That is the only copy of this key, I keep the original on my house but you'll have to pay to make another copies, so be careful to not lose it." She cautioned me, I nodded picking the key and putting it in the inside pocket of my Kimono Shirt. For the next hour, she showed me the interior of the house along with instructions on how to operate it's devices. I'll admit, I like this house very much. The front door leads to a small corridor, to the left we have the living room, to the right the kitchen, in the back is the stairs leading to the second floor and farther back the bathroom. The Bathroom has a wood bathtub, wall shower and a window to the backyard it's small but not tiny I can move freely without hit the walls. The living room has two couches one fit for three people and the other for one, a round table on the middle perfect for a kotatsu and a large window with green curtain with the symbol of Konoha covering it. The Kitchen has a four-burner gas stove embedded in the sink, a small refrigerator, a wood table with four chairs, an equal wood cabinet and a small window in the back of the sink. On the second floor is the master bedroom and an empty room. The master room occupied the most space on the second floor so it was rather big there was a wood double sized bed neatly made with white bedsheets, a green quilt with Konoha symbol, two fluffy looking pillows with white pillowcases and a wood nightstand on it's side, a wood four door wardrobe and a wood and glass door leading to a small balcony with a pretty good view of the village. It still has a lot of space so maybe I can add other things later. The other room was just an empty room… I think I can use it as a deposit, or maybe a workstation. Lastly, the backyard the grass is unkempt but nothing jungle like, the porch is nice and looks cozy.

"So, what do you think Tetsu-kun? Is a very nice place right?" Satomi-san says with a warm smile, to which I nod. Still, something feels odd. I checked the whole place up and down looking for signs of talismans to repel ghosts and even evidence of murder but found nothing, this place is incredible, and if I remember correctly, the price of the rent should be 20,000 ryo per month. It sounds too cheap.

"Satomi-san, the rent is 20,000 ryo correct?" She nods. "But this place is amazing don't you think it's too cheap?" She flinches.

"N-not at all Tetsu-kun I assure you the price is just fair. Your grandfather already paid for the year so it should be no problem." The say she phrased it was a little weird but you won't hear any complaints from me. In a rush to change the subject, she went on.

"Still you picked a very poor timing to move in Tetsu-kun." That picked my interest earlier today some people seemed very tense I wonder why.

"I noticed that some people were looking very tense, do you know why?" She nods.

"Yes, the folks from Konoha P.D the Uchiha clan is acting very weird lately giving people dirty looks, forcefully arresting the citizens. The Hokage seems very troubled lately." She sighs sadly and I freeze in place trying to process the bomb that just exploded in my head.

"Well Tetsu-kun is been a pleasure to meet you. I left the documents in the nightstand along with my address in case you have any doubts. I'll be going now, still lots of work to do! Have a nice day. "She says giving me a polite bow before leaving, I gave her a dumb nod and continue to stand there with a blank stare on my face.

Konoha P.D a.k.a Konoha Military Police Force, Uchiha clan. I'm too early, I just assumed I would be at the start of canon, the thought of being in a different time didn't even cross my mind.

"But why am I here now? **They** knew everything that I wished! Why now? C-could there be something else that I wanted more, and underlying desire that was stronger than my wish?!"

I put a hand on my chest; I can feel my heart beating faster, of course there is… one of the most tragic events that happened in this world, the Uchiha Clan Massacre. So much death, it could've been prevented, if not for him the root of evil.

GROOOOOOOOWL ~

My rumbling stomach interrupts my train of thought; I didn't eat anything since arriving here and as the saying goes 'an empty sack cannot stand upright'. Wondering about the time I took I quick peak outside from the window in the living room seeing the sun starting to go down, sighing I went upstairs fetching my wallet from the suitcase and leaving the house afterwards but not before locking it tightly, don't want to get robbed on my first day. After leaving my house, I followed my nose through the streets watching as people started to open the street food stalls to business. Takoyaki, Dango, curry… so many choices, but my mind as set on a booth selling grilled steak and vegetables kabob I immediately bought five the owner even gave me two more helpings as bonus, such a nice person. Sitting down on a bench eating my kabob's I watched people going about their business in the bustling market street, sometime later I could fell some people staring at me and whispering to each other, guys and even some girls looked at me blushing and looking away as soon as we made eye contact, I raised an eyebrow at that wandering what was going on. My question was answered as some flashy looking guys approached me.

"Hey Baby you're really cute, why don't you come play with us." Said flashy guy 1 as flashy guy 2 was ogling me.

"Sure… if you are into guys." I deadpanned, at first they thought it was just an excuse to drive them off but as they kept staring at me noticing some of my more masculine features specifically my adam's apple, they paled at the sight and were very quick to scatter. I sighed; I never thought something like that was going to happen to me, I shook my head putting that experience behind me. I was on the last two kabobs when I finally took notice of the commotion going on, some heated words going on as a crowd of people formed around the noise whispering among themselves. I hummed wondering what was going on and went to the source of the commotion fighting my way through the crowd.

"You are not welcomed here brat, get the fuck away!" I recognized the voice, it belonged to the owner of the kebob booth, when I finally got past the crowd my eyes went wide at the sight of a young boy, a small child with spiky blond hair, blue eyes and three whiskers marks on each cheek on the ground. I sighed sadly at the display, the same owner who had a welcoming smile on his face when he as serving me now had a cold façade with nothing else but hatred on his eyes, the crowd was no better: disgust, hate, disdain, contempt. Can hate and fear blind people so much that they would go so far to do something like this to a child? The way they made a small child have such a desolated expression on his face really pissed me off, I must've leaked some killing intent because I saw people flinch and move away from me, I glared at them as I went towards the boy on the ground extending my hand to help him stand, he hesitated at first but after a brief moment seeing the expression on my face, so different from the looks he always receive he took my hand and I pulled him up. By now the owner tried to intervene but stopped in his tracks for the next moment I displayed on my face the best smile I could and in doing so, the owner and the crowd felt their minds go blank by the sudden change on the atmosphere. In such situations, argue back or try reasoning will only make things worse, but doing something unexpected so unfit, can luckily throw people off and make them think more clearly, in this case for the crowd there is no need to draw unnecessary attention to themselves if for nothing else just for their public image and for the owner, such display will only do harm to his business (And there is of course Kami ultimate hack 'A Pretty girl'). Some people scoffed, some glared, the owner spat but in the end everybody disbanded.

We stared at each other, both unsure of what to say.

GROOOOOOOWL ~

The blond boy stomach rumbled I blinked then laughed. I offered the two remaining kabobs to him.

"Here, you can have it if you want." He took the skewers without ceremony scoffing down.

"Thanks a lot! My Name is Naruto! What is yours?" He said energetically with his famous catchphrase.

"My name is Tetsuya, nice to meet you Naruto." I replied with a smile, I really want to talk with him more but time is against me, I sighed but my mind was made.

"I have to go now Naruto, but I'll see you around!" I said and saw him deflate a little but he perked up as I finished. I laughed lightly putting my hand on his head ruffling his hair kindly, making sure to memorize his Chakra signature. I followed the path back home my mind set on only one thing, how to prevent the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

Before going home, I stopped by some grocery stores buying ingredients to make my own meals, time is of essence and I cannot afford eating out every day. By the time I got home it was dark already, after storing the groceries in the refrigerator I went to my bedroom sitting on the bed in the lotus position to help me focus on the task at hand. How can I stop it, I lack the power to even stand at the same stage as them so a direct confrontation is out, and even if I had such option, conflict will not solve anything only make things worse. The best solution would be let Shisui use the **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)** , but there is a better way. That is remove Danzo out of the equation, I could kill him with a full barrage of **Age of Babylon** but it's too risk, I can't guarantee the kill and if I manage to kill him I would be executed to attack a member of Konoha and an elder on top of that. So what can I do… frowning in deep thought I go through the events I can remember 'that's it' realization hits me. Evidence, if I bring evidence direct to the Hokage he'll be forced to take action against Danzo and the key to everything is Shisui, the meeting where Danzo steal his right eye I need to be there. However, that's easier said than done, by now Danzo already have a Sharingan in his possession and at such an important meeting, he'll be on full alert and will see me coming a mile away. I not skilled enough to get close to them without them noticing my presence, hell even an academy student is better at stealth than I am. In the seven years I spent training I sacrificed everything else aside Taijutsu to increase my Chakra Control and Reverses, although now I have Huge amounts of powerful Chakra and nearly perfect control in this situation it's not going to be useful at all. Groaning in frustration, I throw myself back laying on the bed looking at the ceiling tsking at my own incompetence. All my plans were made in the assumption I would be at the start of canon and my narrow mind didn't considered anything else.

"If the worst come to pass I will barge in and forcefully try to stop Danzo and Ask Shisui to report his actions to the Hokage, it'll not solve anything, even make things worse but at least Shisui will be able to go with the original plan and use his **Dōjutsu (Eye Technique)** to stop the coup."

I sighed, I can't possible agree more with The First Hokage policy. No children should pay for the crimes of their parents. Wait a minute; I sit back up with a start… First Hokage… **Mokuton (Wood Release)** my eyes go wide in realization. Kami I'm, so stupid why I couldn't see it before. If I use a **Mokuton Bunshin (Wood clone)** it can spy on the meeting with its ability to merge with trees and vegetation, no one will be able to sense it and more so no one will expect it. And I have all the knowledge necessary locked in my mind, yes this could work, no this will definitely work. Grinning like a madman, fist in palm and eyes burning with determination I jump out of the bed.

HOOOOOOWWWWL ~

I lost my footing falling face first on the floor because of the deafening Howl that rang throughout the house. I picked myself up nursing my hurt face; the bruises healed themselves shortly after.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked no one in particular, hearing the sound of howling again and for some reason the image of one smiling Hattori jii-san flashed through my mind. I took the map out looking at it carefully and sure enough right next to my house is the Inuzuka compound. I sighed, no wonder Satomi-san was so happy to see me, and no wonder the rent is so low.

"Well Har har Hattori jii-san."

No, no. Focus, I need to focus. I can get my revenge later. I sat down on the floor in the lotus position concentrating solely on myself blocking all influence from outside. Bringing my palms together to help stabilize the flow of Chakra I closed my eyes entering the mindscape of **Shinra Banshou (All things in Nature)** , when I opened my eyes again I was standing in front of a huge metal vault door. After the first incident, I was scared of using **Shinra Banshou** **(All things in Nature)** again so I asked Hattori jii-san to give me some advices and he gave me lessons on mental discipline, which I took to heart. When my Chakra control and mental discipline reached a high enough level I fished for more information on mental fortitude and defense from the vortex of Knowledge that was **Shinra Banshou (All things in Nature)** at the time managing to build the construct before me and change the whole process of getting the knowledge out of it. One problem that troubled me during all the time during my mental fortitude training was that if someone managed to enter my head and find all that information they could possible take it for himself or herself, and so the Bank of Knowledge was born. Maybe I'm thinking too much and it is impossible for anyone other than myself get the knowledge from **Shinra Banshou (All things in Nature)** but that is not a risk I'm willing to take. I approached the metal door putting my hand on it running my Chakra on the surface, soon the door disappeared and I entered the vault, the interior was much bigger than the outside let know, the floor, walls and ceiling is made of white tiles and everything is covered on lines upon lines of safe boxes. The only path available go towards a counter in the middle of the vault where a mental image of Hattori jii-san was looking at me impassively, this work as a double security measure if things get out of hand he'll cut the knowledge flux and if someone other than myself get inside he'll beat the crap out said person.

I approached the counter focusing on the knowledge I wish to see, all around the safe boxes start to shift, moving sideways, up and down, and back and forward when they stopped one safe box with the Kanji for **Mokuton (Wood Release)** stamped on its top popped out of a contraption inside the counter. I took a deep breath and reached for the safe box my Chakra flowing from my hand towards the box engulfing it, I closed my eyes as the safe box opened its contents flowing towards me through the chakra at a steady pace. I made sure to pick only the **Mokuton Bunshin (Wood clone)** because the more knowledge I get, more time is needed to make it my own, time I don't have right now, 'memorized' I thought to myself after getting every piece of information regarding the **Mokuton Bunshin (Wood clone)** cutting the Chakra from the box right after. With its purpose fulfilled the box was swallowed by the same contraption on the counter, I exited the vault closing the door behind me leaving the mindscape soon after.

Back at the bedroom, I opened my eyes with a grin on my lips I got up and immediately went through the seals to form the Technique.

Tiger – Dog – Snake **"Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Clone Technique)**.

My Hand seals technique is anything but graceful, but with my Chakra control, I managed to build the Chakra with almost perfection and change the nature of each hand coated with Chakra to earth and water combining them into wood element. It was a very clumsy first try, wood sprang from the sides of my body mixing together giving form to a copy of me. I inspected it carefully but noticed many flaws, nowhere near good enough it also took some time to finish the technique. With a sigh, I put my hand on its shoulder turning it into a seed; I went to the balcony looking at the darkness-covered village deep in thought. 'I guess I won't be sleeping in the next days' I thought, slapping my cheeks to encourage myself. With that, I went back to practice, luckily with my reserves I can go on like this for two days and nights.

When the first rays of sun touched my body through the glass of the balcony door, I found myself staring at a perfect copy of myself down to the minimum details. Grinning at the same time we gave one another a high five, it took all night but I figured it out, after every failed attempt, I used the knowledge acquired to detect flaws in the amount of Chakra, hand seals and nature transformation. The first step is clear, now I can spy on the meeting between Danzo and Shisui and with the memories of the clone provide evidence of Danzo treason to the Hokage. I stretched and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat; I sent the clone outside to test the ability to merge with trees and vegetation with utmost discretion. I ate two sandwiches with a glass of grape juice; afterwards I went back to the bedroom to unpack thinking about the next step of the plan.

' _Hey Boss can you hear me?'_ I heard my clone voice in my head.

' _Yes, how did it go? No Problems?'_ I asked continuing to do my work.

' _Yup no problem at all, can do the merging thing with no difficulty. Just wanted to test the telepathy, I'll be back soon.'_ Withthat, he stopped transmitting. Good, that's very good now all I need to do is to keep track of Shisui and Danzo. By the time the clone came back, I grabbed my map and wallet and went out leaving him to take care of the house. Using the excuse of being new to the village and that I'm taking in the sights I walked all around the village memorizing the Chakra signature of every ninja clan specially the Uchiha, I was able to find Itachi quite easily he is the only Uchiha outside the Compound aside from the patrols on the village whose Chakra is not a mixture of pride and arrogance. His Chakra feels Caring, considerate and sad; he is probably in the ANBU headquarters since I can feel his Chakra coming from the Hokage rock. After the years of training my Presence Detection evolved, now I can not only sense other people Chakra but also their feelings and emotional state. Also I haven't yet found my maximum range if I want I can keep going and going, but the farther someone is the hardest is to discern their clan signature and discern one person from another and if someone is too far I can't sense their emotions at all. To my dismay even after half a day, I was not able to find Shisui or Danzo. I can understand not being able to find Danzo, the man probably have more than on way to keep people from knowing his location. The problem is Shisui; I walked all around the village and was not able to pick up his Chakra he should be around… unless he is already dead.

There was a period of two years after Shisui death until the clan massacre, if he is already dead, there is nothing I can do, nothing at all. I felt lightheaded for a moment; I need to think this through so I returned home.

"Welcome Home Boss." The clone greeted as I entered. I nodded at him and went to the living room dropping on the couch he followed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find Shisui; I walked all around the village but couldn't find him anywhere." I said and he looked deep in thought.

"Well, did you searched the whole village at the same time?"

"No, I can't guarantee the precision with such wide range"

"Maybe that is the problem then, the man is known as **Shunshin (Body Flicker)** no Shisui after all." I blinked in realization

"That's right I could've missed him. Ok tomorrow I'll expand the range and try again." After that, I turned the clone into a seed and spent the rest of the day familiarizing with the wood element trying to improve the speed of the clone technique, doing the nature transformation more fluidly and changing the shape of the clones to other people and one, to my great shame was Ana-san.

"This is kind of sick boss." Said the clone.

"Shut up!" Was my eloquent answer. I continued practicing through the night into the next morning fully absorbed into the experiments. When I finally noticed it was morning I made five wood clones with enough Chakra for the entire day, changing their appearance into the people of Hi no Ko and sent them to find Shisui. I spent the day inside doing exercises and practicing my hand seals technique waiting for the clones tell me when they find Shisui. But they did not find him; I did the same thing the next day and the day after with no results. By the end of the fifth day, I was a mess, the mental fatigue and stress weighing me down, I rubbed my temples as the clones looked at me in concern. Fun fact, the **Consummated Shape** keep my body in top shape as long as there is natural energy in the land but cannot do the same to my mind.

"You really should get some sleep boss." Said clone 1

"W-what if he is really dead; it's been five days already." Said clone 2

"I'll keep going for a few more days. If things don't work, out I'll go talk to Itachi-san. But I do need some sleep. I will do it tomorrow morning after sending the other clones out, it's not like the howling will let me sleep tonight anyway. With that said, I turned the clones into seeds and meditated until dawn trying to reduce the stress and mental fatigue. After sending the new clones out I soaked in the tub for a while and went to bed afterwards.

' _Boss, we found him!'_ The voice of the clone resounded on my head waking me up; I was a little groggy so it took me a while to realize what he said.

' _W-what? When, where?'_ I asked hastily getting out the bed.

' _Just now I felt him appear in the academy.'_ I sent my sensory Chakra towards the academy and sure enough was a new Chakra signature along with a very familiar one, definitely Uchiha and just like Itachi; it was caring, considerate, sad but also hopeful. Yes, that is definitely Shisui. I could not help but laugh, with that there is a chance to a new future. The other Chakra signature belongs to the Hokage 'Of course' I thought, he must have just returned from the mission to repel Kiri advance. Then I felt sick, another Chakra signature appeared from nowhere this Chakra was felt simply wrong, a perfect word to describe it would be 'Quimera' various different parts making a whole.

"So you finally came out… Danzo."

' _Change of plans, everyone come back.'_ I ordered the clones. With Shisui back it'll not take long for the plan to use **Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly Gods)** to stop the coup came into play. But there is no need to keep following them; I already know where everything will unfold. When the clones returned I once again turned them into seeds and went out. There are things I need to buy to increase the odds of my plan succeeding, a backpack, intermediary first aid kit, the cheapest set of **Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques)** tools I could find and rice. I'm not rich, not by a long shot but after seven years working on a farm I had quite a bit of money, not that I needed money living there, but since I decided to move out to Konoha Hattori jii-san made sure to pay for the work I did. Now I'm almost broke. After buying everything I went back home and started working. I returned to the Bank and memorized two **Fuinjutsu** **(Sealing Techniques)** Formulas 'Chakra Disruption Seal' and 'Chakra Concealment Seal' my calligraphy skills is simply hideous but with knowledge compensating my lack of refinement I managed to make some of it work before running out of materials. I placed the finished seals along with the first aid kit in the backpack. The following morning and every morning after I sent a wood clone made with 80% of my Chakra to the meeting point, the Cliffside Shrine of Ashura and Indra. My routine during these days consisted of making rice balls, eating said rice balls and saving some, meditating to steel my resolve and sleeping. This Routine went on for three days and during the fourth.

' _Boss… they are here.'_ I heard my clone call me. I opened eyes they were filled with resolve. I picked my backpack, placed Hattori jii-san Kunai safely in my kimono shirt and crossed the door to the outside.

* * *

 **A.N: Thank you Ashborn2271, when you mentioned Itachi generation it gave me inspiration to change the whole story but i'm afraid that canon is going to change a little. His darkness will grow as the story progress and i'm not sure about the shadow clone but he'll definitely learn it.**

 **And many thanks to everyone that followed and favorited the fiction it means a lot.**

 **I Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **O3- Striking at the Root**

 **Konoha, Unknown location**

 **-Afternoon-**

The sunset colored the sky as two men stood in front of each other. The only witnesses to this meeting being two Deity statues guarding the shrine in the background. One wore a white shirt, with a black robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. The other was clad in the standard attire of the Uchiha clan a high-collared, dark-colored outfit along with a tantō strapped to the right side of the back of his shoulder. Those men were of course Shimura Danzo and Uchiha Shisui.

"What is it Danzo-sama? It's almost time for the assembly to start."

"Even if you use your Dōjutsu on Fugaku to get the clan to cooperate, what if the village doesn't change?"

"Hokage-sama has promised to make it change."

"Besides, someone who's always suspicious like me will never change. What will you do then? Even if the Third is satisfied, the distrust among the village will not go away."

"But Danzo-sama…"

"When the time comes, will you use your **Kotoamatsukami** one me too?"

"I'm…"

"Your Sharingan… shall be in my safekeeping!"

Danzo launched himself at Shisui aiming to take his eyes; Shisui activated his Sharingan and muttered 'I'm sorry' putting the elder under a Genjutsu easily subduing him. He turned around still determined to see the mission through the end, but it was not meant to be for as soon as he turned he felt sharp pain in his stomach as a fist materialized revealing Danzo. Shock displayed in his face, he did not understand what was happening and because of that, he was unable to defend himself against the series of blows that followed, in pain, confused and disoriented he felt Danzo grab him by the hair and then pain as he never felt before. He composed himself enough to jump back creating some distance between him and the elder, the pain brought him to his knees, his breath was ragged, his face covered in sweat he put a hand on his eye socket now filled with blood and missing an eye gazing at the man before him. He wanted to ask 'why' but the words died in his mind and were replaced by shock and disbelief as Danzo removed the bandages covering the right side of his face revealing a Sharingan underneath who lost it's light soon after.

"Your eye is going to replace this one. I'll have the other one as well!" With his piece said eight members of his Root ANBU appeared around him, Shisui gritted his teeth and did not waste any time, performing the hand seals he activated his Jutsu.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."**

Shisui expelled a huge fireball from his mouth, which went towards Danzo, and his men, Danzo stood there unfazed as four of his ANBU took the lead performing their on Jutsu to match Shisui.

" **Suiton: Mizurappa."**

The four ANBU said in unison spewing water from their mouth, the two Jutsu clashed resulting in a thick white steam cloud to engulf the area covering everyone in it, by the time the steam dispersed Shisui was gone.

"After him! Make sure to bring me his other eye, at any cost!"

"Sir!"

The ANBU scattered, Danzo retrieved his cane and walked away. Unknown to any of them a human shaped figure emerged from a tree nearby, it watched the whole exchange 'Got you now asshole.' Said figure thought and soon disappeared in the shadow of the forest.

 **Konoha, Naka River Cliffside**

 **-Dusk-**

I was sitting on the ground perfectly still with my back against a tree trunk deep in thought, my body can absorb natural energy passively but due to my body origin it doesn't do me any warm. I could do it since infancy and in doing so the natural energy helped nurture my body and enhanced my Chakra, during the years of training as my body and Chakra grew stronger so did the absorption capacity and along my natural growth I acquired a perfect balance of 'spirit – body –nature'. Despite having the balance, I could only really feel the natural energy when I used my specialized skills but when I learned **Mokuton** I had an epiphany, doing the nature transformation to wood element helped me tap into the natural energy and the following days in meditation to do it more freely. Which brings me back to my current situation, becoming one with nature. I just need an opportunity to make a breakthrough and merge the natural energy with my Chakra. But that will have to wait because I can hear them.

"The Root is involved." Shisui started. "Unfortunately, it seems like there is no way to stop the Uchiha coup. If internal warfare breaks out in Konoha, the neighboring countries will invade… and war will begin. I was planning on using **Kotoamatsukami** to stop the coup… but Danzo took my right eye. He didn't trust what I was trying to do… and he'll resort to anything to protect the village. They'll probably com–

Crack ~

Before Shisui could finish his sentence, they heard the sound of a branch breaking nearby, Itachi immediately took his stance and activated his Sharingan reaching for the sword on his shoulder standing in front of Shisui in order to protect him, he was somewhat surprised that someone managed to sneak up on him. Shisui also took a stance glaring at the origin of the sound fearing that the Root caught up with him.

"It's ok I'm not your enemy." I said coming out of the shadows of the trees with my hands up as a sign of peace that of course did nothing in my favor as they both stood glaring at me. Three Sharingan eyes scanned my every movement ready to take me out at any display of hostility. Itachi in particular was staring right into my eyes; no doubt placing a delayed Genjutsu on me, I gulped but continued.

"I know that sounds it's extremely suspicious at best, but I'm really not your enemy. And I do realize that nothing I say will make you trust me, but if you both are willing to work with me I believe that we can stop the Uchiha coup." That got a reaction out of them, most of the people are aware of the rising tension between the clan and Konoha but only the top representatives of each faction knew about the coup.

"Who are you, and how to you know about the coup?" Shisui asked I took notice of his condition the trauma of losing his eye is taking a toll on his body his stamina and Chakra levels are decreasing fast. I took out the backpack and placed on the ground taking a few steps back carefully.

"My name is Tetsuya and I know a lot more, but I urge you to use the supplies on that backpack Shisui-san… you don't need to die today." For a brief moment, a flash of surprise crossed his eye, 'could this person know what he was planning to do?' he thought. Itachi on the other hand was more concerned about the health condition of his friend so he inspected the backpack for any signs of traps but found nothing, only a first aid kit and… rice balls. Shisui was conflicted, the earlier talk with Danzo stripped him of his confidence in stopping the coup but he still hoped for a peaceful solution even at the cost of his life. Now out of nowhere this person appears and offers a solution, it sounds too good to be true.

Unware of their thoughts I simply stood there waiting for an answer. This is the hardest part of the plan to make them cooperate with me, they both are extraordinary Shinobi aware of every pitfall in the craft and on top of that, what hangs in the balance is the future of their clan and the village, the chances are against me but this is all I can do. The silence continued for a few more seconds before Itachi finally broke it.

"We'll hear what you have to say." He said reaching out for the backpack going towards Shisui afterwards.

"Itachi are you sure?" Shisui inquired not having the apparent confidence of his friend.

"It's fine. I do not believe that he belongs to the Root. He does not seem to have the void present on its members. More so his skills are too sloppy for him to be a shinobi." Itachi finished as I winced inwardly. Shisui sighed but relented, I kept guard while Itachi bandaged Shisui up and he ate some rice balls to regain some of his strength, I took out the water bamboo flask strapped on my waist and offered him, which he gladly accepted. After ten minutes or so, the conversation resumed.

"Say your piece." Itachi began dryly. They still seemed aware of me but that is expected.

"My plan is quite simply but tricky. The hate and dissatisfaction between the village and your clan is escalating by the day and even if both party's decided to come to terms with one another the feelings of the public in general both of the village and the Uchiha clan will not go away, which will bring more problems in the future. Therefore, my plan is to take all the hate and dissatisfaction and put on a scapegoat and in doing so make it 'disappear' with said person." I finished and gauged their reactions, but got nothing as they simply looked at me impassively.

"… Danzo." Shisui concluded and I nodded.

"As you now know Shisui-san, Danzo have no intention of seeking a peaceful solution and will do whatever he wants 'for the sake of the village'. What's more he covet the power of the Uchiha clan and fears it all the same, in this situation he can get all he wants and in doing so look righteous." Shisui nodded grimly; after all, he experienced it in first hand. Itachi looked deep in thought and joined in.

"I understand that making Danzo bear all the responsibility will make the Uchiha clan the victim and dissuade the village from any form of retaliation, but in turn it will prove that the clan is being target of unfairness and hatred. It will not stop the Uchiha to attempt the coup." Itachi reasoned and once again, I nodded.

"That's true, but Danzo will not be the only scapegoat there is another one who will bear the consequences… in the Uchiha clan." I could see their faces twitch briefly but as they said nothing I continued.

"I can say without a doubt that one of the major conspirators in the Uchiha coup is receiving information from an unknown 'masked man' and in turn is feeding said information to Uchiha Fugaku-san in order to encourage him towards the coup. This man name is Uchiha Yashiro." As I finished I could see for the first time surprise in their faces while processing this new piece of information.

"Impossible, my father would never accept information or rely on someone outside the clan. Especially in such an event where the future of the clan is on the line." Itachi said.

"You are correct Itachi-san. Fugaku-san would never do such thing… if he knew from where the information was coming. But coming from a member of the clan he will listen." I gave them some time to sink it in before continuing. "Uchiha Yashiro is holding the source of the information and don't have the Uchiha clan best interests at heart, he is manipulating Fugaku-san in order to take his place as the clan leader, while taking no responsibility for himself." I could actually see a glint of rage in Itachi eyes but was gone soon after. I took a deep breath and went on.

"For better or worse the Uchiha clan if prideful and will not accept that their plans were funded on the idea of an outsider. Now, if we say that this masked man is an enemy of Konoha who infiltrated the village and is plotting with Danzo to destroy the Uchiha clan and make him replace the Hokage, and with the Uchiha clan to depose the Hokage and usurp his position. But in reality, his plan is to make the Uchiha clan and the village move against each other by sowing hatred between them in hopes that they will destroy one another."

With my piece said, I waited for their decision. They both were going through my words again analyzing everything and gauging the pros and cons of the plan, it was a bet and a big on at that, if it didn't convince the clan it'll only increase their hatred. But if Uchiha Yashiro is really plotting with an unknown to usurp the position of clan head, this unknown play a big role as well, even if the truth is not as it seen his intentions can be used in our favor. Overall in their perspective the plan was reasonable enough but the circumstances spoke against me, in their minds was questions that needed an answer. Itachi and Shisui locked eyes with me.

"Who are you really, are you a spy? How do you know about those things? The information about Uchiha Yashiro where did you get it?" Shisui inquired.

"And what is your aim? What do you gain doing this?" Itachi complemented.

I sighed inwardly I knew this was coming and it was only reasonable for them to be aware of me. But I can't simply tell them the truth, they will think I'm insane. In their view, everything about me is suspicious and at this point even more so, but a promise in the future should be enough for now.

"I can't tell everything at this moment, but what I can tell is that I'm your ally. All I said is true, and I don't have any hidden agenda, all I want is a better future. When everything is over and if we're still here, I'll tell everything."

I said with conviction not breaking eye contact with them for a moment. They looked at me in the eyes trying to find any evidence of lie or malice; at the same time, I tried to convey my true intentions to them. We went on like this for a few moments before them break eye contact with me and glance at each other communicating with one another without words nodding at the end.

"Ok, we'll take your word on that." Shisui said with a tired sigh.

"That's all I can ask." I replied with half a smile.

"We have to move on with the plan but there is a critical miscalculation. Danzo is cunning and will not let any evidence of his 'work' behind. I can get to Uchiha Yashiro but is impossible to get evidence on Danzo, especially now that he went so far as to steal Shisui eye." Itachi pointed out.

"True, and even if we manage to get evidence on him it will be his words against ours, Hokage-sama may believe in us but the other two counselors definitely will not. On top of that the Uchiha clan is not in the good graces of the people at this moment." Shisui added grimly.

"Ah, there is no need to worry about Danzo; I already have evidence that he committed treason against Konoha." They looked at me incredulously so I went on. "Earlier today when Danzo attacked Shisui-san there was an eyewitness on the scene." I concluded with a triumphal smile.

"I-impossible, Danzo had the whole area covered with his men! No one would be able to get past without being noticed." Shisui stated in disbelief.

As if in cue my clone came forward from the trees behind us, they got into stance prepared to confront the suddenly arrival but I quickly motioned for them to calm down explaining it was on our side. They took my word but remained cautious I sighed and went to my clone putting my hand on its shoulder burning the event in my mind and turning it on a seed afterwards.

" **Mokuton Bunshin** … you… how… no, never mind, at this point if anything else surprise me I won't be able hold together." Shisui rubbed his temples while Itachi looked intrigued.

"A history for another time I think." I laughed softly putting the issue behind us.

"With the clone help I managed to watch and hear everything Danzo did to you Shisui-san, with this I can convince Hokage-sama of Danzo Treacherous actions. It will take some convincing but with the help of a member of the Yamanaka clan, the evidence will be unquestionable. And as Itachi-san said he can get to Uchiha Yashiro." I voiced my thoughts, Shisui nodded.

"It can work but won't it be better if I or Itachi went to the Hokage and presented the case? Currently you are…" I Hummed and finished his sentence.

"A nobody, yes."

"I wouldn't've used that word, but something on this line." Shisui looked apologetic so I smiled to reassure him.

"I understand your desire to protect your clan and this village Shisui-san but you have to think clearly. You are now the number one in Danzo wanted list and he will do anything to get to you, it would be foolish to go to the seat of his power. Itachi-san on the other hand is a very notorious person in Konoha if he go to the Hokage people will take notice, especially people who we don't want to." I reasoned with them. Shisui understood as did Itachi.

"Now, in the eyes of the village I'm just a boy who moved in recently. No one is paying attention on me, and so I can move freely to a certain degree. I may be an unknown to the Hokage but I can hopefully appeal to his sense of responsibility."

"Very well Tetsuya we'll go with your plan. Now go to the details of it." Shisui said I nodded gratefully.

"As I said the plan is simple enough but tricky to be executed. First, I'll go the Hokage and present him the evidence of Danzo treason, with that he'll be forced to move against him and remove him from the table. At the same time, Itachi-san will go Uchiha Yashiro house and confront him about his actions and once he confess, which I think will be no problem to Itachi-san bring him to Fugaku-san. With the information of Yashiro working with the masked man to take Fugaku-san Place and accusing Danzo to do the same with the Hokage we can make this whole affair seem like a plot of the enemies of Konoha to cause a civil war… hopefully."

"You don't seem very confident in your plan Tetsuya…" Shisui said in half mock half worry. While Itachi calculated the possible outcomes in his mind.

"I'll admit I'm not 100% sure if this will work because this is all we can do. No one here have high enough position to decide the actions of the Hokage and Fugaku-san. Once we do this it will be on their hands to bring the conflict to an end or take arms… and I'm not sure of what it'll be, I can only pray for the best." Shisui had a sad smile on his face as I finished speaking.

"Nothing for me to do then…" Shisui was feeling completely useless, earlier his plan to use his Dōjutsu to appease the clan was foiled by Danzo and now another solution appeared but he has no place in this plan. Itachi placed a hand on his friend shoulder.

"No need to feel like this Shisui-san, without you this whole plan would be impossible and even if you don't have a job this time once we succeed there will be plenty of work for you to do." He closed his eye and nodded. I smiled

"For the time being Shisui-san need to remain hidden, Danzo cannot find you! Now." I made my Jutsu hand seals.

 **Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no Jutsu!**

A wood clone surged from my back and stood at my side. I took three Chakra concealment seals from my pocket and offered them to Shisui after he took it I took three Chakra Disruption seals and offered them to Itachi.

"These are seals to disrupt and conceal Chakra. Shisui-san has the Concealment seal and Itachi-san the Disrupt seal. They are very crude and base but should work for at least 10 minutes. The Concealment seal will hide you Chakra signature and make it impossible to track you… in theory. The Disruption seal will dissipate any attempt to build Chakra in its area of effect and should one persist it will attack said person with severe dizziness and motion sickness… in theory. It should be useful." They could feel the uncertainty in my voice but took the seals, Shisui laughed uncomfortably while Itachi remained stoic.

"Shisui-san, I'm a sensor so I'll let my clone with you to monitor and lead away any Root ANBU that shows up. I can also communicate with him so if anything changes I'll inform you." I said as he offered me a hand, I smiled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for doing this Tetsuya." Shisui said.

"Don't thank me just yet; when this all is over you guys better treat me a meal on the Yakiniku Q." I said jokingly but they nodded very seriously.

"Best of luck for both of you! Hopefully this will not be the last time we meet." We shared a last look with each other and I dashed back to the village. After I left, the clone went in camouflage mode and the two Uchihas were left alone.

"What do you make of him?" Shisui asked.

"I cannot say for sure, he is shrouded in too much mystery for a clear reading. However, I can say that he genuinely is trying to help the village and the clan; I do not know his reasons for doing so, but I hope that it does not make us enemies in the future." Itachi replied coolly.

"I agree, he seems trusty worth and I believe that he is our ally, at least for now." Shisui sighed while Itachi placed his weasel ANBU mask back on his face.

"I will go now Shisui. Will you be ok?"

"Yes, after all that happened today I would love to sleep for a weak but it'll have to wait." Shisui said laughing lightly before turning serious. "I'm counting on you my friend, protect the village and protect the Uchiha name." Itachi nodded and disappeared in a Shunshin. Shisui walked to the edge of the cliff looking at the river below. The place he decided to be his grave, hopefully now it will have another meaning, the place where three people decided to challenge fate.

 **Konoha, Hokage Office**

 **-Later that day-**

Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in his office clad in his Hokage garments with a pipe on his mouth looking to the village through the open window. His thoughts drifting to the issue with the Uchiha and the constant nagging of his supposed council that instead of help him preferred to clash heads at every opportunity. Ever since learning about the coup that the Uchiha clan intent to do he was shocked and saddened with the actions that they choose to take, exterminate the entire clan like it was the obvious thing to do, saying that is for the good of the village, can't they see that the Uchiha is also a part of the village. What if another clan grows unsatisfied with things and decide to act, will they also be put to the sword. He gave a tired sigh taking the pipe in his hand, fortunately, not everything was lost. Uchiha Shisui came to him with a plan to put a stop to the coup and end the conflict, now all he has to do is to make the village come around and put this whole affair behind them. Hopefully by this time tomorrow this issue will be over, and perhaps tonight he might have a good night of sleep for a change. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock of his door.

"Enter." He said putting the pipe out turning to the door.

The door opened and his aide came in giving the Hokage a respectful bow. "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but there is a young lady here claiming to have important information regarding the safety of the village." The man said looking somewhat apologetic.

"… I'm a boy." They heard a voice come out from outside. The aide looked shocked while the Hokage raised an eyebrow. 'Then again, the night is still young.' He thought letting out a sigh.

 **Konoha, Road to the Academy**

 **-Some Time Earlier-**

I was walking down the street casually looking at the Hokage Rock at the background, going through the plan in my mind one more time. I can't detect any flaws, but then again I'm not a master in plan making so who knows, but I know for sure that the most difficult part will be to make the Hokage believe me enough to bring a Yamanaka to validate my claims, after that everything should fall in order. One thing that concerns me is the fact that if he asks me how I found out about information that should be an S rank secret I'll have no answer. I sighed as I arrived at the entrance of the academy, as I looked around I noticed the familiar tree with a swing hanged on its branch and the mental image of Naruto swinging on it disheartened as he looked at the families congratulating their children for passing the promotion exam. I shook the thoughts away to focus on the task at hand, if things go well tonight he'll not have to endure so much by himself anymore. I went straight to the Hokage office his chakra signature still present there; I doubt he had the time to left this building with so much on his lap. As I arrived at the entrance of the office I asked the man standing at the side of the door if I could meet with the Hokage. He said the Hokage was very busy and could not be bothered at this time, I expected as much so I proceed to say that I had information regarding the safety of the village, first he laughed thinking it as just an excuse to meet with the Hokage, but noticing the seriousness in my eyes he gulped, even if the chances are minimal he could not afford the risk in the eventuality of what I said being true, after all, no one wants to be held responsible if things went south. He gave me an appraisal look before turning around knocking at the door, entering the office as soon as he received permission. I waited outside and replied in reflex when the man said I was a girl.

"… I'm a boy." The man came out soon after looking embarrassed for some reason.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." Bowing lightly in thanks, I entered the office closing the door behind me. I couldn't help but gulp at the sight of the man in front of me, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage looked exactly as I remembered wearing the traditional Hokage attire, though he looked more tired and aged that I remember, this whole issue is certainly wearing him down, but even so he managed to put a kind smile on his face. I bowed deeply showing my respect.

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry for troubling you at this hour but there are things you must know. What I'm about to say is the absolute truth, my name is…" I was about to introduce myself but he beat me to it.

"Tetsuya-kun, Hattori Grandson." He said fondly never losing his smile.

"Eh…" I was so surprised I let out a dumb sound losing my train of thoughts as my mind went blank. "D-do you know Hattori jii-san?" The words escaped my mouth he gave a heartfelt laugh.

"Know him? He is one of the few people I can call a friend." He answered chuckling to himself reminiscing about his old friend. I was so tempted to ask more about Hattori Jii-san, but there are things more important to do now.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'm happy to know that Hattori jii-san has such a good friend. But as I said before there are things you must know, regarding the issue with the Uchiha clan." I said gravely. He took notice in the tone of my voice regarding a subject that only a selected few knew, and so the kind grandpa disappeared and the Third Hokage took his place.

"What issue are you referring to, Tetsuya-kun? You do realize if there was such an issue it would be kept in secrecy and if someone would break it the consequences would be very grave." I shivered at the hidden meaning but stood my ground.

"I understand perfectly Hokage-sama, but I believe that what I intend to do is for the benefit not only of the village but the Uchiha clan as well." I said with unwavering conviction looking at the Hokage straight in the eyes. We kept staring at each other for a few more seconds before the Hokage made one-hand seals that only the ANBU hidden in the room understood.

"Very well Tetsuya-kun, I can see that you really believe that your actions will benefit the Village so, go ahead." I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding, and began to tell my tale. I told him how Danzo arranged a meeting between himself and Shisui in a secluded area, how he refused to believe in the plan that him and the Hokage came with, how he attacked Shisui in order to take his Sharingan, how he used a forbidden technique utilizing a Sharingan already in his possession, how he stole Shisui Right eye and intended to kill him for the other. During the course of the tale, the Hokage expression kept changing, from sadness, to disbelief, to anger and disgust.

Still he couldn't believe it; no he didn't want to believe. He knew Danzo did things in unscrupulous ways, but he did for the sake of the village. However, this was treason clear as day, attacking a fellow member of the village with intention to kill, stealing a clan Kekkei Genkai and on top of that preventing Shisui do carry out his mission that would spare the village of a possible civil war. Could he really do something like this?

"Tetsuya-kun, you did a very serious accusation. Even if you are the grandson of a very dear friend, your word alone is not enough to prove what you said as truth." He said solemnly and I nodded.

"Of course Hokage-sama, I'm not that naïve. The evidence is myself, 'I' was there, but to prove it I'll require assistance of a member of the Yamanaka clan. I understand that I'm asking too much, but this is for a better future for all of us." I stated.

The Hokage looked troubled, after all, it was a secret that only the Council and a few selected knew about. To bring a third party would increase the chances of the information leak and that would cause chaos, but on the other hand this information is not easy to cast aside and if he could not trust in his Shinobi to keep it a secret what was the point of being the Hokage.

"I'll put my trust in you Tetsuya-kun, I hope I don't regret it."

"You will not regret it Hokage-sama, if I fail to deliver I'll take full responsibility for it. No matter what!" I said with conviction. He nodded and with another set of one-handed seals, an ANBU appeared on his knees in front of the Hokage who gave him instructions to bring Yamanaka Inoichi with urgency to his office. The ANBU answered with a 'sir' and disappeared. The waiting was an awkward one; fortunately, it did not take too long for Inoichi to arrive.

"Hokage-sama." Inoichi bowed politely.

"Thank you for coming at such a short notice Inoichi, but I'm afraid this matter cannot wait." The Hokage said apologetic.

"Not at all Hokage-sama, it is a pleasure to be of service. What is required of me?" He said humbly.

"This young man here have information that is vital for the village, but the gravity of the information require more than his word. So I need you to go through his memories and confirm it." The Third replied gravely and motioned Inoichi to my direction. During the exchange, I was sitting in a chair in the corner of the office.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Inoichi nodded and walked to me. "Maintain your mind calm and focus on the memory you need me to see." He said placing a hand on my forehead. I did as he said and focused on the meeting between Danzo and Shisui, hopefully he will not notice the vault and see anything unnecessary.

As he went through my memories he saw exactly what I told the Hokage, to say he was shocked would be an understatement. He never thought that Danzo was capable of doing such a thing, and paled as he saw the Sharingan in his face. He took his hand out of my forehead taking a few steps behind and looked at the Hokage in horror.

"H-hokage-sama t-this…" He stuttered, unable to find the words.

"Calm down Inoichi. What did you saw?" After calming himself, Inoichi told the same tale in his words. The Hokage sat on his chair covering his face with a hand no one said anything. 'So it's true, Danzo really went that far… but why? In spite of me? To gain power? I need to know.' There was fire in his eyes; he stood up giving orders to the ANBU in the room that I could not understand.

"Tetsuya-kun, I need you to wait in the next room. I will sent someone to bring you something to eat." He said softly, I looked at him sighing internally… and left his office.

"Inoichi get Shikaku, we'll need his expertise on this matter." Hiruzen said as Inoichi gave him a bow and left the office.

"Now. Bring me Danzo!" The Hokage ordered. The ANBU obeyed.

 **Konoha, Hokage Office**

 **-30 Minutes Later-**

Danzo entered the Hokage office with a glum display on his face, he was angry, he was about to perform the transplant of Shisui eye when his presence has 'requested' by order of the Hokage. As he entered, he took notice of Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku at the sides of the Hokage; he shrugged it off as unimportant and took a seat in the chair in front of the desk.

"What is it Hiruzen, I'm busy." He started.

"It will not take long Danzo; I require your help regarding a traitor." Hiruzen answered solemnly.

"A traitor? Isn't that your job? You are the _Hokage_ after all, why would you need my help." He said the word Hokage with a sneer.

"Yes, you are correct, but I want your input on his reasons."

"Very well, go on."

"This man attacked a member of the Uchiha clan and stole his right eye, getting in the way of a mission on the direct order of the Hokage. What could this person hope to gain with it? What are your thoughts Danzo?" The Hokage said glaring at the men in front of him. Danzo left eye twitched as he started to build sweat of his face. 'Does he know? How that is possible? There was no one there aside from my men and Shisui… is he bluffing, no his words are too precise to be a bluff… then how?' He was brought out of his thoughts when Hiruzen resumed his words.

"Nothing to say then? Traitor?" As the Hokage finished Danzo was surrounded by four ANBU from all directions.

"Why? Why did you do this Danzo?" Hiruzen asked hoping that something of the man he once knew was still there.

There was no point in continue this charade. "… I did for Konoha."

"NO!" The Hokage roared slamming his fist on the desk cracking it beneath his fist; His Chakra flared responding to his anger. Everyone in the room was taken aback, even Danzo. The usually so calm and composed Third Hokage was furious, his aura sharp and palpable reminded them why he was called God of Shinobi.

"Don't give me that crap of 'doing it for the village'. Every clan in Konoha is a part of the village not only the ones who you select! You did it for the village… you also stole Shisui eye for the sake of the village or your own? I hoped it would not come to this, even after you tried to assassinate me I hoped that you would continue to protect Konoha on your own terms. But this… this is not for the sake of Konoha, but for the village that exist only in your mind. Enough! Shimura Danzo, your status as elder will be revoked, your root will be disbanded and you'll be branded a traitor and judged as such!" The Hokage said coldly.

"Don't kid yourself Hiruzen; your peace seeking ways will only make Konoha weak, you need me! Only I can do what is necessary to maintain Konoha strong." He said but in reality he was searching for a way to escape, he would not allow everything he done to end here. If he managed to get back to the Root, he could think of a countermeasure. There was several of his Root ANBU in the village, if he managed to send a Chakra distress signal and a sensor caught it he could escape, people will die but he must survive for the sake of Konoha. He started to build his Chakra to send the signal but it dissipated soon after, he was confused but tried repeatedly until finally he felt dizziness and felt his body lose strength making him fall to his knees. He raised his head looking at Hiruzen.

"W-what did you do Hiruzen?"

"… I trusted you."

Flashback

 _I looked at him sighing internally, the Hokage did not show but I noticed his regret and sadness, even now he wish to protect the memory of the man he once called a friend. I took a seal from my pocket and offered it to him._

" _This is a Chakra disruption seal. If you still trust him to do the right thing, place this underneath the chair he'll use. If he is not beyond redemption, he'll accept whatever happens today… if not, the seal will do its job and you will know._

 _He didn't say anything but took the seal and I left his office._

Flashback End

Danzo heard those words before his word went dark.

"Take him away; call the seal masters to put him under Chakra seals. Call back all the Root ANBU outside the village and place the HQ in lockdown. Fox!" He called

"Sir." A white haired ANBU appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Take the best seal masters in the ANBU HQ and go to Danzo Home. Search everything but do so will extreme caution, take your time and do not rush anything. Knowing Danzo he left very unpleasant surprises to anyone who decide to know what he is hiding." The ANBU Nodded and disappeared.

"Inoichi, Shikaku. I'll have to ask you to help me deal with the Root."

"Yes sir." They answered at the same time, and the three of them started to plan how to deal with the members of the Root. However, even if this problem was solved the main issue remained… the Uchiha clan, how to make amends after all that happened.

I was sitting in a chair in the waiting room drinking tea and eating some snacks that the Hokage aide brought to me, but at the same time, I was carefully monitoring the situation in the Hokage office I was quite surprised to see him show such a forceful display but at the same time relived. It would be a great favor to the village if he became more assertive in his decisions, the rest of the exchange happened as I imagined so I was not surprised to see Danzo collapse on his own. Sometime later, the aide came back and took me to the Hokage office. Upon returning, I found another person in the office, the Jounin commander himself, Nara Shikaku. The Hokage is really bringing the big guns out. I gave him and Inoichi a nod that they answered in kind.

"Tetsuya-kun you did a great service for us today, you have my thanks." The Hokage said with a strained smile.

"I did what was right Hokage-sama, I wished that there was another way, but that was the best I could do."

"Yes… nevertheless, a reward is in order. But at the time we don't have a moment to spare." He said apologetic but I smiled.

"It's ok Hokage-sama your thanks is more than enough. Though, can I offer you one last piece of advice?" The Hokage raised an eyebrow and nodded so I continued.

"This whole situation with the Uchiha, do you remember how it started?" He nodded grimly, how he could forget, that moment haunts him to this day. During the Kyuubi rampage, Danzo forbade the Uchiha clan to help contain the Bijuu, only allowing them to help evacuate the civilians and the Hokage foolish agreed. After that, the people of the village started to resent the clan claiming that they refused to fight and because of that people that could've been saved died, and that created indignation among the clan that only followed their orders.

"This whole situation is indeed delicate and complicated and normally the solution should be as well. But is quite the opposite, sometimes the best solution is the simplest one. What do you think would happen if the party at fault simply apologized? Who knows… maybe some good news would follow." I bowed respectfully leaving the room afterwards. I exited the academy returning home, I did everything I could, and everything that follows is out of my hands. Upon arriving home, I took a bath and went straight to bed but soon found that I could not fall sleep, I groaned and did the only thing I could… train.

 **Konoha, Uchiha Compound**

 **-Night-**

At the same time the Hokage was confronting Danzo, Itachi was also confronting a traitor, Uchiha Yashiro. When Itachi arrived at the man house he crumbled immediately, he posed a bravado at first but as the accusations began and a fight broke out he soon discovered that he was no match to Itachi. He tried to run but Itachi didn't allow it, out of options he started to beg for his life and confessed everything for a man with such a great ambition he lacked everything to make it real. At the end, Itachi knocked him out and following the plan he went home to present the traitor to the clan head.

It seems like a lot of people will have a sleepless night.


End file.
